comics_fight_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Black Panther
“''I am the King of Wakanda. I am the nation incarnate. And on behalf of that nation, I say: Let the faith of all of Wakanda power you. That faith is more than any mutation. It is a gift of godhead, passed down from your ancestors. Claim the gift. Let this be the hour when Gods again stalk the land. The hour of the Storm.„~ T'Challa Summary The '''Black Panther' (T'Challa) is a fictional character appearing in publications by Marvel Comics. Created by writer-editor Stan Lee and penciller-co-plotter Jack Kirby, he first appeared in Fantastic Four #52 (July 1966). He is the first black superhero in mainstream American comics, debuting several years before such early African-American superheroes as Marvel Comics' the Falcon and Luke Cage, or DC Comics' Tyroc, Black Lightning and Green Lantern John Stewart. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A. Higher '''as King of the Dead and with preparation '''Name: T'Challa, Black Panther Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s or 40s Classification: Human, King of Wakanda, Avenger, King of the Dead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Especially smell, can detect and memorize up to 10,000 different scents and detect scents from miles away. Can detect if someone is lying by smell. Can see in complete darkness and has a kinesthetic sense), Martial Arts Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Summoning (Can call on the spirits of his dead ancestors and command the undead), Teleportation (Via suit), Invisibility (Via suit), Forcefield Creation (Via suit), Attack Reflection (Via suit), Can force opponents to sleep with sleeping gas (Via suit), Durability Negation (Via daggers), Energy Manipulation (Via daggers), Can scramble the brain of an opponent (Via daggers), Flight (Via jetpack), Pressure Points, Durability Negation and limited Soul Manipulation by creating a spirit spear, Resistance to Magical based attacks and Diseases (via improved immunity) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Consistently shown as Captain America's equal. Has fought Wolverine). Higher as king of the dead (He received the combined power and knowledge of all Black Panthers who have ever lived) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat & Reaction Speed (Comparable to Captain America. Dodged a glider thrown by Hulk in a microsecond) Lifting Strength: Peak human+ Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Causes craters in the ground during combat, throws people through brick walls, and is considered on par with the likes of Captain America) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Endures attacks from Captain America). Higher '''with the Panther Habit '''Stamina: Superhuman (Fought Killmonger for 13 hours The fight is in the Skill album, Just for reference Killmonger is genetically enhanced and killed an Elephant by shoulder charging it) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with gauntlets. At least dozens of meters with his daggers. Standard Equipment: A suit of Vibranium-coated armor, including retractable claws made out of Antarctic Vibranium (anti-metal), which are capable of dissolving any other metal on contact, even Adamantium, Vibranium Energy Daggers, which can become intangible, negate durability, and can be set to shock mode. Flash marbles, explosive marbles. Vibranium Microweave Mesh, Various magical artifacts. * Panther Habit: As chieftain of the Wakandan Panther Clan, the ruler is crowned with a ceremonial regalia in the form of a vibranium laced panther habit. T'Challa received this crown-like garb after being judged by the Panther Goddess. This uniform has the ability to absorb vibrations via its vibranium lacing. It also has the ability to negate and/or lessen powerful kinetic based attacks such as bullets shots, penetrating blades, and normally crushing blows. The lenses in the mask cut glare and enhance the Panther's natural night vision. It also allows him to see in infrared and other visual spectrum. The suit features cloaking technology, Counter Frequency Grenades (to disrupt a teleporter's teleportation), Binding Foil, Anti-Metal Claws (which can cut through any metal target), Wrist Mounted Blasters, Energy-Dampening Boots, Glider Wings, Teleportation Device, Hard-Light Shielding, Energized Gauntlets, a communicator and Kimoyo AI (which can hack any technological interface via Wakandan satellites) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He is among the top 10 smartest men on the planet, has a Ph.D. in physics from Oxford University, is a brilliant inventor, extremely skilled tactician and strategist, and has the skills to run a powerful nation. In addition, he is a master of almost all martial arts styles, is a great gymnast and acrobat, a skilled hunter and tracker, and has many years of direct fighting experience against all kinds of foes. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: